mech_x4fandomcom-20200213-history
MECH-X4 Wiki:Policies
These are Mech-X4 Wiki Policies. Before editing, make sure to take a look below. If you think a specific rule should be added, please contact the head admin, [[User:Stardust16|'Stardust16']]. '''Thank you. Message Wall Rules *No spamming. **Please do not spam. This also goes for comments and chat as well. It can be very annoying to some users and you will get a warning if you spam too much. *No rude attitude. **This also goes for comments and chat as well. We do not want any users to feel uncomfortable here and the best way to do that is to not be rude. If you don't have anything nice to say, please do not say anything at all or state your opinion in a kind matter. **This also falls under insults, threats and name calling. None of these will be tolerated. *No curse words or swearing. **Please do not swear on the wiki. This wiki gets in between 2.5 to 4.5K every day and some of those views may be from children under 13, or from children who do not like to people swear. This is also very important, as there is no reason or excuse for swearing, since you can easily say what you want without doing so. *No personal information. **This is a big one, probably the most important rule of all. If any user asks about or even mentions someone's personal information (real name, postal code, telephone number, etc) that user will be blocked for whatever amount of time is given. Comments *No spamming. **Please see above for further details. *No rude attitude. **Please see above for further details. *No curse words or swearing. **Please see above for further details. *No bashing. **No bashing of any kind will be allowed, whether it's about the show, a character or an actor. We all have different opinions and we don't want any users to feel uncomfortable or unsafe here on the wiki. Pages *No adding false information. **Adding false information is a big thing. It can mislead users, as well as the administrators, and this is supposed to be a legit and serious wiki, dedicated to something we all love; Mech-X4. We ask you to be serious when adding to pages, otherwise a warning will be given. Galleries *Only add images of said topic. **If you're adding to a gallery and it focuses on a specific topic, only add images of that topic. For example, if you're adding a picture to the Spyder/Gallery, only add pictures that focus on Spyder. **Try not to add to many pictures from one episode onto a gallery. Try to have episode galleries under 25 images. *Only add images with proper filenames. E.g. "Image.jpg" is NOT allowed. E.g. "Ryan_in_School_S2E9" IS allowed. If a user hasn't complied with this image policy they will receive one of these Code: Images Warnings and Notices A warning or a notice will be given to a user whenever they break a rule. The only difference is that a notice is not official, so it does not count. Each user will get three warnings, before they are blocked temporarily for whatever amount of time is given. Warning/Blocking Templates Using these templates, you can tell a user why he/she got reminded, warned or blocked. You have to post them on the user's message wall and just fill in the blank spaces, so the user will know what he/she did wrong and they can reply to it and discuss it with the admin or the chat moderator who send them the messages. '''NOTE: ONLY for admin use. If any user is seen using these, they will receive a block. ---- Reminder Warning Blocked Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Mech-X4 Wiki Category:Policies Category:Rules Category:Blocking Templates Category:Warning Templates Category:Reminder Templates